Love Affair
by Kimmi-chan
Summary: Serenity dreams of the life outside the palace, but when she is taken against her will and becomes held hostage by the dark ruler of Earth, will she ever be the same again? Will she become sucked into his dark world? Or will the dark man fall into hers?
1. Meeting Evil

Author's Note:  
  
Hey…sup ppl! This iz mah first attempt at a sailor moon fic. Imma still in de process of writing an original story…which is called, "Change of hearts"…it's located under authors in the original section….n/e ways de story is juss summin I thought I should start! Enjoy…oh…plz send in reviews with sum ideas, suggestions. And/or comments…thnx!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~Love Affair~  
  
…I'm not sure about the rating???  
  
Serenity's P.O.V:  
  
I walked out of my beautiful garden. It was a quite place that gave me a sense of peace and serenity. I looked back making sure everything was in place and walked into my spacious chamber located in the palace. I sighed…I wanted some excitement, adventure…something! Not a boring life cooped up in here. I reminisced about the scent of roses. I remember that one flower I found in my garden long time ago. I became infatuated and attached to it. I researched everything needed to know about it and found out it was only found on the planet Earth. I was always (and still am) curious on why it made it to the Moon. How could one single rose grow on the moon when no such thing even exists?  
  
I shook my head and got back to reality. I then looked up at the Earth…so far yet, so close. I wanted to see the beauties on Earth…if only I was allowed to go. I must have been thinking aloud because my mother must have over heard.  
  
"Darling, the Earth is a cruel world…we are not welcomed to such a place, neither are they here. Be happy you're living your life up here on the moon," she said quietly. I nodded; it was not my place to argue. I was taught and raised that a princess never argues. The rules were just too much for me though. I had so many restrictions and regulations. I never stepped outside the palace boundaries…my mother locked me into my own home…it was more like prison. My friends Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita, were the only ones that were here for me. Have I ever met their home planet?? NO! They were raised here with me, but had more freedom. They can leave whenever they want with whomever they want and do what ever they want. Lita tells me that's not true, that they have responsibilities and that their job is to protect me…. after all, that's their job. But I'm still jealous, even with their so-called responsibilities, they still have more freedom! They would go to the most extraordinary places and I would always be stuck here…in the deathly cold palace. I stood up…furious now,  
  
"Mother! You wont even allow me to dream about the planet Earth! I can't believe you!! Why can't you at least let me walk out of the palace doors?" I said sternly.  
  
Her face fell into a frown, "It's for your own good Serenity. You will get hurt if I allow you to leave! Can't you see that when I'm gone you will hold the ultimate high power? People are willing to kill you to make sure that doesn't happen. When you are ready, maybe I will let you go with one of you guards but right now it's a no," said Queen Selene (A.U: Selene is way better don't u think?).  
  
"I'm 18!!! Isn't that old enough? My life is already dead staying here for my whole life! I rather die then stay here for another second!" I screamed. Her face was now angry and her blood boiling with rage…she walked out, slamming my door behind.  
  
"Progress, at least she didn't lock it like she did on other occasions," I said to myself. Minutes later, I saw Mina standing ate the door. She had the most beautiful shade of gold hair I've ever seen and was tied up into a red silk bow. She had blue eyes just like me but they were darker with more depth.  
  
"What happened there? I heard some exchange yelling," she said as she snuck in.  
  
"She's being a bitch like always. I wish I could just runaway."  
  
She laughed, "You tried that fourteen times already…remember?"  
  
I giggled, "Oh yeah…which all failed even with your help and the others!"  
  
It was true. I tried to runaway, sneak out everything…but they all failed. My Mother kept a close eye on me and caught me every time. We continued on talking about how are life sucked…I personally thought I beat her at that conversation when all of a sudden…  
  
…BOOM!  
  
"What was that!" I screamed! Seconds later, the rest of the girls barge into my room restless and scared!  
  
"PRINCESS…WE'RE IN DANGER! We're under attack! You got to come with us!" yelled Raye. She was transformed as Sailor Mars. In fact they all were changed into their uniform, and that was something different. They only transformed when they had to…fight.  
  
"What's going on? Who's attacking us?"  
  
"No time serenity…. just run!" yelled mina, who was still dressed in her pale orange skirt and blouse.  
  
We ran out of my room to the conference room. What's going on I thought? What was that loud boom? I saw my mother talking to her advisers, Luna and Artemis (A.U: is dat how u spell it???). This was definitely not good.  
  
I felt the floor shake and the walls crumble. My heart was thumping and my head was spinning in confusion.  
  
BOOOM!  
  
The walls crumbled into gravel. There stood a woman in purple with the auburn hair. She was sexy and gorgeous yet, evil and dangerous. However, she was not the one that caught my eye. There was a man standing right next to her. He was tall, broad and very muscular. He had the most amazing shade of black hair I have ever seen and his skin had this dark look that I found ravishing. I gazed upon him then my eyes stumbled onto his. They were just…I couldn't find the words for them. They were exquisite, deep; it was as if I was looking into an ocean with heavy tides. His looks crushed me mentally. I was just lost into his eyes…forgetting all my problems.  
  
"Hello there Selene! Beryl and I thought we should come by and pay you a visit! After that stunt you did stealing the imperial silver crystal away from Earth! That was unacceptable…you even killed my parents in the process you little hag!" the man yelled.  
  
"My God! Endymion, is that you? It's been years since that happened. You were a mere child! Why now?" I heard my mother yell.  
  
"I went through training and years of hard work my lady. It took time but I know I'm ready…and now I'm willing to take back what's right fully mine!"  
  
I heard the lady in purple yell, "That's right! With me by his side we will conquer the universe but we're going to need that little crystal bitch! So hand it over and we promise no one will get hurt…. well not yet at least."  
  
I was confused the crystal was never theirs. I've seen my mother with it since birth.  
  
"Endymion you're wrong and you know it. Your wicked father stole it from me first. I was simply retrieving it back!" yelled Selene.  
  
"That may be so, but you still killed the one I kept dear to my heart. I couldn't do nothing then but now I can!" and with that the man named Endymion jumped down heading toward me "Give me the crystal or I'll kill what's dear to you!"  
  
He grabbed me by the waist holding a sword at my throat.  
  
"Princess!" Yelled Amy as she ran toward me.  
  
"Don't get any closer or she will die!" he yelled.  
  
Amy stopped dead in her tracks. Beryl shot a blast of hot energy to Amy that sent her flying to one of the pillars.  
  
"Amy!" I yelled. I struggled to get free but he had a firm grip on me.  
  
"Now princess, please don't give me any trouble or I'll have to simply hurt you," he whispered in my ear seductively.  
  
I felt my heart melt. He was evil! He was going to kill me, but for some reason I had this feeling towards him I couldn't shake. I stopped breathing; I could feel his hot breath onto my skin. I felt a little turned on. With that I blushed.  
  
"My baby! Let her go," my mother screamed "please, she's done nothing to you!"  
  
"Give us the crystal then!"  
  
"Selene, if you give him the crystal we all will die, including serenity," yelled Luna. I watched Luna's eyes water.  
  
Lita shot a thunderbolt to Endymion but he jumped with me in his arms. He was fast I knew it. The girls had no chance killing him. Beryl then hurled Lita into Raye. Mina dived to prevent Selene from getting hurt next but she than got hurled into Lita.  
  
"If you're planning to be stubborn then we'll just have to leave…with you're princess," Endymion said.  
  
"No you wont!" yelled Artemis as he jumped onto Endymion's face. He through him off his face sending a white glow toward him. Artemis screamed in pain. I was now begging him to stop…he was going to kill him! Seconds later Artemis went limp. Selene rushed to Artemis to make sure if he was okay…he was dead. He died right there in front of me. I cried, "You evil bastard!! You killed him! It was me you were threatening to kill and you…" I could finish my sentence. I balled. He killed Artemis! He was like a father to me. He was family, he was a parent to me when mother was never there and now he's dead. I was now pounding him crying so bad I couldn't breathe.  
  
"Shhhh, princess, don't cry," He said comforting me.  
  
I looked backed into his eyes…oh my goodness, I felt myself being comforted by a killer, a killer who killed my father figure. What was happening to me?  
  
He took me by my waist again and we both disappeared far away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Where they go? What's going to happen? Hmmmmmm….reviews people…need reviews! 


	2. Falling

Author's Note:  
  
Yay! Chapter 2 is up!!! Thnx for the reviews so far…may not be a lot but I'm still ecstatic that they were such nice reviews! It'z sad dat artemis is dead…isn't it? He's going to be permanently dead through this whole story…sorry ( N/e ways…there's some stuff added that may be different from ch. 1…. roll with it okie…. heehee  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Love Affair: Chapter 2  
  
Endymion's P.O.V  
  
I shot a hot energy blast at the foul pet cat, Artemis. Who do hell does he think he is…. he's a mere cat! I made sure he was dead…. ha…that should do it!  
  
"STOP!! You bastard! Stop that!" yelled the blonde.  
  
I stopped and looked down. My God…she was beautiful! She had the most piercing blue eyes…it was so clear. It was like into could read her soul. I was breath taken…why didn't I see it sooner? Her hair was so soft and was just gorgeous. Her hair reminded me of the sun…a beautiful gold wrapped into little buns at the top. She was dressed in a flowing elegant gown that gave her a sense of innocence and purity. Unlike Beryl, who was wearing a skimpy tight purple dress, it made her look sexy…but at the same time trashy with no class. Serenity was beautiful, a site I didn't want to run away from. Yet, her screams frightened me…I felt as if I was going to break the fragile princess. I saw her eyes water…why is she crying…it's only a fucking cat!  
  
"You evil bastard!! You killed him! It was me you were threatening to kill and you…" she couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
I felt her small fist bang on me. I felt this weird feeling inside…sorrow? Guilt? What was it? I didn't understand why I felt that…but I did. Could it be that this princess made me feel this bad? I felt immense guilt wash over me…I felt almost sorry for the princess.  
  
"He was like my father and…and…you killed him…you sick son of a bitch…he's dead because of you…you murderer!" she yelled hysterical.  
  
She tried to run to the cat but I pulled her back. I never knew he was like family to her…I never knew he meant that much to her. I shook my head, why do I care? Even if I knew I would have stilled killed that little vermin. Would I? Why the hell am I questioning myself…I was even planning to kill Serenity! I looked back into her eyes. I caused her the pain she felt right now…usually I would be dancing in joy…but I just felt bad for her. I was beginning to regret my actions.  
  
"Just kill me! You wanted me dead…SO KILL ME! I wanted to die long time ago…so do us both a favour and kill me!" she yelled.  
  
What was I hearing? She wasn't pleading for safety…she was asking for me to kill her! I saw the pain; I saw the suffering...but there was something that was there long before I took away her precious Artemis.  
  
"Shhhh, princess, don't cry," I said comforting her. Why I was comforting her was still a blur and I still don't know why I did it. I was planning to kill her but now…I couldn't. One look into her eyes and I just couldn't. She was a pure angel. I thought she was everything I was looking for in a woman…my goodness she shouldn't be a princess but a Goddess. I felt this need for her…like we belonged to each other. I took her by the waist and teleported us both to earth leaving the frantic Moon. I didn't give a fuck about anyone on the moon or anyone on any planet…shit, I don't even care about the people on my planet! All I cared about was my beautiful angel.  
  
Once we got to my destination I saw her suddenly pull away.  
  
"Where are we?" she demanded still furious with me.  
  
"Where on the planet Earth," I said.  
  
She looked at me with shock…than she fainted collapsing into my arms.  
  
~3 hours later~ (Serenity's P.O.V)  
  
I woke up groggy and tired. What happened? Did I just faint?  
  
"Nice to see that you awake princess, you got me worried there," I heard. I looked up and there he was standing in front of me. I gasped in shock, I was in a cold, dark, smelly dungeon.  
  
"Get me out of here you asshole!" I yelled.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk…I thought you were a real princess, princesses don't use such foul language," he commented.  
  
I ran up to him and spat on his face. He frowned but merely wiped off.  
  
"Well aren't you a feisty girl."  
  
"What did you do to the Moon?" I demanded.  
  
"Nothing…yet," he said, heartless.  
  
"What do you mean by 'yet'?"  
  
"What I mean is, if I don't get the crystal…you will all parish! I'll even make sure you're the first one dead!!!"  
  
I looked into his eyes…did he really mean what he said? I couldn't tell…his eyes were beautiful, but unreadable…I couldn't see through his heartless exterior. His soul was closed of from my eyes…what was he thinking…I couldn't see it? I shouldn't even care! He was murderer…that's all I knew. Evil contained his heart…fear was no factor to him…but only the joy of the many deaths around him! I sat down on the hard floor and wept…  
  
"Go ahead…kill me…like I said before…I wanted to die long time ago! In fact, I was already dead…there's nothing to live for any more…just kill me!" I screamed tears flooding down my cheeks.  
  
"I would, but I need the crystal…once you're dead Selene will never hand it to me…but once I do…I will rule the entire universe!" Endymion spoke. And with that, he left me in tears.  
  
*Back to Endymion's P.O.V*  
  
I walked out of the dungeon with regret. I didn't mean half the things I said. Killing her? Complete lie…the day I'd do that. I had sometime to think about my feelings…hate her? Not close. Despise her? Not entirely. Kill her? Never! I was now confused. What did I feel for her then? I wanted to kill every single person on the moon…in fact I still do…but my unknown feelings for Serenity was driving me insane!  
  
"How hard is this! Get the crystal…kill every mother fucker and rule everything!" I yelled to myself.  
  
I felt a pair of warm uninviting hands creep up around my waist.  
  
I sighed, "Beryl, I don't have time to be with you. Besides, when did you get here?" I asked fed up with her clinging nature.  
  
"I thought you'd be happy that I was finally back, considering you ditched me with a lot of angry guardians…oh well, they were no match for me," she said in a snobby tone.  
  
"So when are we going to kill the fair princess, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Not till I get the crystal," I lied.  
  
"Once we do, we'll be the rulers of everything!" she laughed.  
  
Part of the agreement was for her to be my Queen. She was powerful and I felt a great deal of lust for her…but I'd never nor did I ever love her. We fooled around in bed and she believes I love her. Bullshit. She assumes too much. Once I'm king, I'd probably use her as my little toy…and I'll even let her rule parts of the universe…but she will never be my queen.  
  
I walked off leaving her to dwell in her little, petty thoughts. I went to fetch food in the palace kitchen. Not for myself, but for Serenity…she must feel really hungry. Do I care for her? Maybe. The feeling came to me unknowingly and all so very new. I never cared for anyone…but for Serenity…it was different.  
  
I went back down to the dungeon with some meat and bread. I wasn't going to pamper my hostage…but I really wanted to.  
  
"Here, eat," I said.  
  
She didn't look up…she just kept staring at the wall.  
  
"Serenity, you must eat."  
  
No reply.  
  
"You're still upset," I said.  
  
A tear ran down her face. I looked into her eyes and felt her anguish and her pain. I made her feel such pain and I couldn't take it back. I wanted to change the past so badly. I wished I never came to the moon. If I didn't, I wouldn't have caused her this pain and I wouldn't be haunted and mesmerized by her blue eyes.  
  
"Look Serenity, if I knew I was going to hurt you like that…then I wouldn't have done it…but you're pet-…"  
  
"HE WASN'T A PET! HE WAS MY GAURDIAN AND LOYAL FAMILY MEMBER!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry I took his life away," I whispered.  
  
"Artemis was only trying to protect me. You killed him…that's unforgivable…so go away." She whispered rage coursed through her body.  
  
"If I could change the past, I would. I would return Artemis back to you…but I can't. I have a mission…that's to get the crystal, kill you're people and rule the universe."  
  
"You want revenge on my people for the pain your planet started?" she asked.  
  
"Your mother killed the my parents, my hope! I will avenge their deaths." I yelled.  
  
"That was long ago Endymion. Can't you let it go?"  
  
"Never. I'm sorry you went through what I went through but at least you understand my anger," I said.  
  
She sighed. She did understand but she still hated me. I didn't like the fact that she hated me. At least she called me Endymion instead of bastard, asshole, son of a bitch etc.  
  
"Is Earth as beautiful as it seems in the books?" she asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"All my life I wanted to see the planet Earth…I think I fell in love with it," she said still dead inside "but then again, you as a ruler…it must be a terrible planet."  
  
I was quite angry now! Planet earth is the most wonderful planet. I may not care for anything, but the Earth is one of my prized possessions. I made sure my people were happy...hmmm…maybe I do care for more things then I thought. It was the Moon that I wanted to destroy!  
  
"Look here, Earth means everything to me! I may not care much for your people but I care for mine…so shut your face and eat," I huffed.  
  
She noticed the food and ate quietly. My anger was washed away…seeing her eat was the cutest site ever. She'd take the smallest bites and the biggest gulps.  
  
"The earth is a beautiful place. Personally the roses are what I truly love…it only grows on this planet," I said off into my own world.  
  
"Roses…" she whispered to herself.  
  
I knew instantly that she too loved them…it wasn't just a stupid flower but something unique and special. I handed her a blood red rose from thin air.  
  
"Here princess, for you," he said.  
  
She looked at it mesmerized and was captivated with curiosity. She forgot who I was, who I am, and what I did because all of a sudden I heard her whisper, "thank you".  
  
I saw her face become more happier so I left, not wanting to ruin her moment.  
  
~Serenity's P.O.V~  
  
It was beautiful. The rose he gave was more enchanting then the one I found on the moon. It was more red, more softer and it was perfectly thorn less. I thought the rose was one of the best gifts I ever received. I brushed it against my face feeling the soft petals on my nose and cheeks.  
  
Endymion seemed nicer then when he threatened everyone on the moon. Maybe it's just a cover up, a façade, to hide his true identity. I thought I saw the true Endymion just now. He was more of a gentlemen then I thought. I felt sorry for him. He lost his family at such a young age…because of us. I imagined myself without any neither family nor friends…god that must be hard. I would have gone heartless. I looked at rose feeling pity for Endymion. It was obvious he had no friends…maybe girlfriends. The thought of him having a girlfriend made me jealous…why? The first time I laid eyes on him, I felt confusion, passion and lust. The man was just hansom and charming…I couldn't resist it. His black and red cape looked dashing and his black armour made him look so damn strong. I felt guilty….  
  
…guilty in the fact I was falling for the enemy. 


	3. Adjusting

Author's Note: So??? Did u like chappie 2? Imma hopping you did! It may have seemed like a snoozer but come on.bare with me! Please review this story, give me any ideas, suggestions, or comments.okie!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Love Affair: Chapter 3  
  
~Serenity's P.O.V~  
  
I slept for about 5 hours in the damn dungeon. It was freezing! Endymion sure knew how to 'whoo' a woman. I thought a lot about my mother and my 4 true friends. I missed them already. Though with my mom, it was different. I didn't really miss her. I was glad she was out of my face. I was finally on earth! Okay.same scenario.I'm a prisoner.but at least it's not in my own home! I wasn't worried no more because.well. Endymion cannot do anything to me if he doesn't have the crystal.but then again, he'll attack the moon if he still doesn't get it! Okay, so things wont come out so good, but I knew he wouldn't attack the moon.well...at least not yet. I was hoping the girls would break me out though. The dungeon was so desolate and quiet. I was creeped out yet, I wasn't scared.for some reason I felt that Endymion would never hurt me.or would he?  
  
"Good mourning Princess," I whipped my head around and there she was, the beautiful woman dressed in purple satin, Beryl "I see you slept well," she laughed.  
  
"What do you want bitch?" I said.  
  
She entered my cell and took a seat across from me, "Only to make sure you and your pathetic people die and burn to hell."  
  
I stood up, "You have no right to say that about my kingdom you ruthless dog!" She gleamed at me...she noticed something.  
  
"What's that in your hair?"  
  
I touched the rose I stuck in my hair, "A flower.haven't you seen one before you idiot?"  
  
"Who gave it to you?"  
  
"Endymion.why?"  
  
Her face boiled in rage, which confused me all she saw, was a rose in my hair and she looks so upset.why?  
  
"Give it to me! You little wench!" she yelled.  
  
I pulled back, "NO! Get you own!"  
  
"I said give it to me!" I saw her hand rise into the air.she was going to slap me hard across my face I could feel her hand closing onto mine.when all of a sudden her hand was jerked back.  
  
"Beryl.leave!" yelled Endymion grabbing her hand back.  
  
"But-."  
  
"Now!" he said.  
  
She left pissed and annoyed. It was truly a humorous site. "Thank you.but I didn't need your help," I said.  
  
He flashed my and evil smile that looked so.so.sexy! "I see you still have the flower.looks nice in you hair," he said.  
  
"Why was she so mad?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know.I really don't care."  
  
I looked away and took a seat down.  
  
"The rose, it's beautiful.um.how did you manage to make it appear out of thin air?" I asked.I'm so curious.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm the ruler of earth that I can just do it. Roses do grow here."  
  
"Oh." I trailed of dwelling in my thoughts.  
  
He lifted my hand and led me out of the cell, "You want to know more about earth?" he asked.  
  
I looked at him cautiously. Was this some kind of trap? Was he going to do something to me? I really didn't care.this was my opportunity to see the planet that has fascinated me for years. I dreamed about the exotic Venus, the extraordinary planet of Mars, the sparkling Mercury and the beautiful terrain of Jupiter. Even the outer planets were such a wonder to me! However.out of all planets.earth was the one I truly wanted to see.  
  
He walked me out to his garden first. I gaped in awe. It was beyond extrodinary. The colours were so vibrant and there was a wide variety of beautiful flowers I smelled the fresh scented air. It was truly something. I noticed a whole area of red and white roses. I shrieked in delight and ran to them. I was going to cry any minute now. I was actually living my life.I didn't care that I might die any minute but at least I accomplished something that I never thought I'd get the chance of doing while I was alive.  
  
"You like?" he asked.  
  
"Mmmhmm.I never seen something.this.this magnificent on the moon before."  
  
I saw something in his eyes.it wasn't as cold as before but it was warmer.but still heartless. I shook my head.what am I thinking? Just because he has a nice garden doesn't mean he's a good man at heart.  
  
"Come.let me show you around," he said taking my hand. I pulled away not entirely trusting him with the new thought of mine drilled into my head.  
  
I followed him around the palace. He showed me around. It was a nice place.it wasn't as big as the palace on the moon, but he said he had many places spread throughout the entire planet. I saw a huge door at the front. I was compelled to see what was out there. Could it be as amazing as I thought it would be? I ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Oh my." I gasped. It was beautiful! The grass was green, not silver or platinum likes the moon. I was enchanted by the soft winds bellowing and the fresh smell. It was a long court with polished fountains and many flowers. Beside it was a calm and mellow lake.  
  
"Good thing you're at the palace and not the castle.there's too much fussing and noise there. Not calm as it is here," I heard Endymion say as he crept up behind me.  
  
I couldn't speak.I was speechless just looking at the view in front of me made me so stunned.  
  
"I love it here," I whispered to myself.  
  
I saw a carriage pull up held by two well-coated horses.  
  
"Do you want to see more?" he asked.  
  
I knew in my head that I shouldn't trust him. I knew that I shouldn't dare to go in the carriage, but my curiosity got the best of me. I didn't care that he was Endymion, the ruler of darkness. All I ever wanted to explore Earth I finally got the opportunity to see what I always wanted. I hopped in the carriage.  
  
~Beryl's P.O.V~  
  
I looked through the window, watching that little whore jump in the carriage with MY Endymion. How dare she even try anything with him! Seeing that rose in her hair made me furious! For all this time I've been with Endymion, he never once given me a rose. I pleased him, I made sure he got everything, I was everything to him.but he never handed me a rose.much less a weed. Princess Serenity is abducted for not even one day and she gets what I always wanted. It's not just the flower it's his attention. His entire span of thinking was now on her. We usually spend countless nights in bed but last night I couldn't even touch him.he just turned his back against me. I knew he never loved me but I had hope that one day he would. He sometimes had a different partner but I knew they were no match for me and that Endymion would dispose of the girl and go on to someone else. Though he never loved me, he at least lusted for me.he thought I was beautiful, last night I didn't think that. It's different with him now.my hope of love is vanishing. Serenity was competition. But it's okay.I know power is more important to Endymion then love.once we get rid of Serenity, everything will be back to normal and I will be Endymion's Queen.I'm going to make sure of that!  
  
~Endymion's P.O.V~  
  
Did she always look that beautiful? I was now staring at her. Serenity.what a beautiful name.just like her. I often thought of many women as beautiful.but she was something more. She could be a beggar on the street dressed in tattered clothes and I'd still think she's exquisite. Maybe it's just natural beauty. She didn't need make-up. Everything was perfect. Her lips were a rosy pink and her cheeks were lightly flushed. Her blue eyes brought her amazing personality to light. Wow.she was something.  
  
"How old are you? You seem so young to be a ruler?" she asked out of nowhere.  
  
I smiled, "24.that seems fine to me. Besides, what choice did I have? Earth needed a ruler, my father's advisers were a lost cause so I took over at 18."  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry for asking."  
  
"Forget it, you weren't even born when the incident occurred."  
  
I saw an eyebrow rise, "Please! Like you understood everything yourself.you were what.6 years old? Who knows.maybe I was born!" she said angrily.  
  
"I know enough to know that the moon was responsible for my parents death.and the suffering of my people," I said trying not to yell.  
  
"Instead of blaming others, take the responsibility as a ruler and go on with your life," she retorted.  
  
"Taking responsibility wont avenge the death of my mother and father!" I loudly said.  
  
"Are all the people on earth this blind? This stupid to go off and attack." Her words trailed of forgetting the rest of whatever she was going to say.  
  
I noticed her stare out the window. She was looking at the market where all the food was sold.  
  
"You can't possibly be fascinated by that?" I asked.  
  
All she did was nod her head.  
  
"Charles stop.the fair princess wants to look around the market," I hollered.  
  
She jumped out looking everywhere. She touched anything she could get her hands on, ducks, fruits, meat, bread, even the dirt from the ground. I then noticed a glimmering bracelet that caught her eye. It was in blue and green and looked rather cheap.but she was just gawking at it. I grab it away from her eyes and bought it for her.  
  
"Thank you," she said putting it on her tiny wrist.  
  
"My pleasure princess."  
  
It was way past lunch.we walked everywhere and not once did she complain about the filthy place it was so thrilling for her.it was obvious it was her first time interacting with this many people.  
  
"Serenity, you're mother doesn't let you out often.does she?" I asked.  
  
"No.this is my fist time away from the palace.away from her.away from the prison I lived in."  
  
"Prison?"  
  
"I was a prisoner in my own home. I never had the joy to explore and meet new people, being Princess was like being a prisoner. No freedom, no choices, and no happiness," she said sadly.  
  
"Then why do you care for the people on the moon when all they caused you was unhappiness?" I asked with more curiosity.  
  
"I care because they are what kept me alive. I would have killed myself long ago but I didn't. I stayed so that one day I'd have the luxury to care for them. They need me and I need them. Anyways, the people on the moon never caused my pain.I would have to blame my mother but I can't. She only was protecting me. She was only trying to protect me from the people who wanted me dead.people like you."  
  
I cringed at her last words. I really didn't want to kill her. But if I did.if the time came.would I? I knew that my plan was to kill her.but in my heart.I knew I couldn't and I wouldn't. I shook my head. I could only here the silence between us, the awkwardness. Here I am, the cold-hearted kidnapper and enemy to her kingdom.but all I felt was friendship.and I knew she felt the same.  
  
"So like.anyways," she said uncomfortably.  
  
"You want to see what else is on Earth?" I filled in.  
  
She shot her head up and went straight into the carriage.  
  
"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked 5minutes into our ride.  
  
"Because, I wanted to."  
  
"No, really. Why are you giving me a first class tour when I'm supposed to be dead?" she chimed.  
  
"Cause I like you.maybe your different and easy to talk to.for some strange reason."  
  
I saw her blush a red rose. I chuckled, "Maybe I think of you as a friend."  
  
"Do you even know what a friend is?" she bitterly replied.  
  
"No, that's probably why I don't have many.care to be one of the few?" I asked jokingly.  
  
She looked into my eyes.confusion was what I saw. I myself was confused, but I really did like her, she was amusing.someone I'd maybe like to bed.  
  
"I'll think about it," and with that she turned her head towards the window.  
  
After about 30 minutes the carriage stopped.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"This is the best ranch on Earth, which is owned by me of course. It holds the fastest, most beautiful prize winning horses. I love to go horseback riding. The speed is unbelievable.it's like you're racing your troubles away."  
  
She walked inside and a smiled played upon her pink lips.  
  
"The horses are magnificent! They aren't silver.but all shades of any colour! It's so vibrant!" she said.  
  
She took a horse and rode away. She looked like an expert. I noticed that she was riding the black horse.my god! It was Lightning.and there's a story behind that name. That horse had a temper and a lot of attitude. I'm the only one who can stay on him without getting thrown off. The horse can be pretty untamed and uncontrollable. But than how is she managing to ride so gracefully on him? It's like she's been riding on that horse all her life. I saw her stop the horse to a nice halt petting him lovingly.  
  
"Where did you learn to ride like that?" I asked very impressed.  
  
"Learn? That was my fist time on a horse. I was never allowed to ride a horse on the moon and I never did! Why? Was I that bad?" she asked.  
  
"NO! You were spectacular! My goodness.I can't believe that was your first time on a horse.you rode as if you did this everyday. Not only did you ride beautifully, you rode Lightning, one of the most bad tempered horses! How'd you do it?" I asked in awe.  
  
"I don't know. I liked the horse so I followed my instincts and just rode.that's all," she replied.  
  
"Why did you prefer him so much?"  
  
"He had a nice jet black coat and I realized that his eyes were a deep blue.so deep it was almost black," she studied my eyes, "his eyes reminded me of yours."  
  
For the first time in my life I almost blushed.I think I did.I don't know but I felt my face burn. I heard all the seductive little sayings from woman before but nothing that sincere and cute! It was almost like she cared for me. I taught her the right techniques to riding but I felt they were useless to her considering she was already amazing! We must have been a t the stable for a long time because I heard her stomach growl.  
  
"I don't think we can supposedly try some earth dinner?" she asked slightly embarrassed.  
  
I chuckled. She was adorable. We walked to the carriage and once we got to my palace we were in search for the kitchen. She squealed in delight! She saw pies, cakes, tarts etc. She took a bite of everything and I laughed. I could tell she was enjoying herself.  
  
"Why don't we eat in the garden?" I offered.  
  
She nodded and I gathered the food there. "This is truly something" I heard her say.  
  
I fed her a chocolate crème pie and she attacked me for more.  
  
"OW! Jeez! Have the damn pie!" I said trying not to laugh.  
  
"I knew you'd see things my way!" she squealed eating what use to be my pie!  
  
We talked. We just simply talked; the day seemed to have flown by us. She was curious and was in awe about everything I told her.  
  
"What about the moon?"  
  
"What about it?" she asked.  
  
"Tell me about it," I said  
  
"I wouldn't know.you're forgetting that I was locked in my own home. All I can tell you is that everything is silver or platinum.grey and white...not much colour," she looked at me suspiciously, "why do you want to know? You don't seem the type who's interested in geography..." I looked at her awkwardly ".do you just want information on the moon so you can have power over my kingdom!" She stood up quickly with terror in her eyes.  
  
"Calm down.I just wanted to know a bit of info, in fact I wasn't even thinking about empowering the moon in that moment," I stated trying to set her at ease.  
  
I laid my hand on her shoulder but she pulled away.  
  
"I don't believe you! I'm so blind! I thought I can see you as friend.but you're the enemy. Why can't I see it! You're nothing but a cold hearted liar!"  
  
I was pissed now! "You are such a spoiled little brat! You can't even handle the fact that some people have their own reasons in life and that I'm just trying to be nice just for today! Would you like to settle down back in the dungeon? I can easily arrange that!" I yelled.  
  
"Why are you doing this for me? I'm you freaking prisoner!" she screamed.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE BECAUSE I THINK YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING! YOU'RE NOT LIKE OTHER WOMAN AND I LIKE THAT ABOUT YOU.YOU'RE UNIQUE AND.AND.I DON'T KNOW." I sputtered speechless from that point on.  
  
"You what." she whispered stunned.  
  
"Serenity, I wanted to put you through the pain I went through, but I couldn't. I look into your eyes and all my problems, all my pain, all my hate is washed away. You do something to me that no one has done to me.I feel lighter when you're around."  
  
I gazed at her, my heart fluttered and my palms were sweating.the great Endymion is nervous.this is not something I'm accustom to.  
  
She looked back into my eyes. I felt her warm arms enclose my neck and felt her sweet, hot lips press onto mine. I was stunned, surprised and most of all, I was falling in love. 


	4. How Could You?

Author's Note: Chapter 3 was kinda boring but chapter 4 is up! I fixed the problem to how ch.3 came out, apparently I got to skip lines, after lines so it would come out okie (thnx to de help of coco_berry ^_^). Hopefully this one is bettah! Enjoy...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Love Affair: Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Serenity's P.O.V  
  
I wrapped my arms around his firm neck and kissed him passionately. I felt his arms creep around me. My god, he was irresistible! His arms were so comforting and warm. I felt safe, exhilarated and spontaneous. His kiss was just melting me.what was this feeling? Could this be love? He pulled away slowly to get some air but not very far away from his hot lips. We were millimetres apart our foreheads touching.  
  
"Serenity...we shouldn't" he whispered.  
  
"Why not," I asked quite hurt.  
  
"You shouldn't get involved with a man like me. Why would you want to? I'm just going to end up hurting you," he said frustrated with himself.  
  
"But you said..."  
  
"And I meant every word of it" he cut in, "you're not like other woman. You don't know what you do to me." He grabbed my waist and sat me down on top of him in the garden. "I feel like a completely different person when I'm with you, like a changed man. But I have my intentions and they're only going to hurt you. I meant every word I said including the destruction of the moon."  
  
A tear ran down my cheek. He's so complicated. I thought that things would change...they haven't. I wanted to just stay in his arms, I knew he was going to destroy the moon and I knew I wouldn't be safe for long, but it seemed so right to just be here with him. I shook my head wanting to forget about everything. I just wanted this moment to freeze. I just wanted to change the subject and talk about....  
  
"Love. You don't believe in love at first sight?"  
  
"No, yes....I don't know. I never thought about love at first sight...much less love at all. I thought love was something that never existed. That it was only found in fairy tales. But...,"he trailed of.  
  
"But what?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me, "But I'm not so sure I believe that anymore. Maybe it does exist."  
  
I smiled, there was hope in him after all.  
  
"Are we still enemies?" I asked  
  
"We're now too much to be just friends but we're beyond being enemies.do you know where this leads us?" he asked. I shook my head solemnly.  
  
"Endymion, the real question is....where do we go from here?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Am I still your hostage, or an ally or...damit Endymion, what do we do? I don't want to leave you now, but I can't let you just take over my kingdom. Endymion what are you going to do to me, to my kingdom...to us?" I asked a bit irritated.  
  
"Serenity, give me time. I think you're rushing things!" he replied.  
  
Yes, I was rushing things already. But if he did love me he would have understood why I needed to know. I can't continue on knowing he'll just hurt me. I was probably just as confused as him. I shook my head but then picked up his hand and held it giving him a sign that no matter what.I'll be there for him.  
  
He looked at me with love written in his eyes. He may not believe in love at first sight, but I do! I may have never felt it or seen it and he may have not said that he loved me but he didn't have to. I knew he loved me. I felt it already with him. I gazed into his eyes again...his dark orbs were so....so...words cannot describe it no more. It wasn't cold but warm; I almost could reach into his heart. I loved him.you'd think that his plans would make me hate him but I couldn't hate a man like Endymion.  
  
"Serenity, maybe it's time we should go to bed. We'll discuss things tomorrow, right know lets just sleep on it," he tiredly said.  
  
I grimaced, "Not the dungeon!"  
  
"Serenity, of course you're not going back there...a princess deserves the finest." He got up and led me through many halls, passed many doors.  
  
"Here we are beautiful," he opened the doors and there I saw the largest most glamorous room ever. It was all gold and red, elegant and rich. I could get used to this.  
  
"There are plenty of clean clothes in the dresser. If you need me I'll be in the room across from yours. Okay?"  
  
"Mhhhm," she muffled  
  
Before I could leave I had to ask, "Serenity, Was that...was that your first kiss?"  
  
She blushed a crimson red, "Y.....ye...yes," she stuttered.  
  
Endymion's P.O.V:  
  
I was her first kiss. She was definitely different. She was so innocent and naïve. That frightened me, she seems tough at times but she's pretty naïve. She doesn't know what goes through a man's mind.what if some asshole tried to take advantage of her innocent nature..- shit, I'd beat the crap out of them! She's not experienced for such a relationship she's doesn't know what how people work. Am I going to take advantage of that...I would if she was like Beryl, but she's not. I would probably be her first, I don't want her to sleep with me if I'm just in it for the sex.. that's wrong! Wait, wrong? Do I even give a shit if it's wrong or right? Would I sleep with my angel? Would I do it out of love? Would I sleep with her because I love her.. or because she's naïve and easy? I thought about it and I thought neither. I pictured myself with her by my side...it doesn't look so bad.  
  
I calmly walked down the hall to my room only to see a pissed, red head.  
  
"Well, where's you're little bitch?" she asked.  
  
I growled and threw her across the room with a small wave of my hand, "Don't you ever call Serenity that! What the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
She got up limping and walked to a chair, "How could you do this to me? I saw you and her!"  
  
"Oh please, you see me fuck lots of women what's so different?"  
  
"She's the enemy that's what! What are you're plans? Kill everyone on the moon and keep her?"  
  
I paused for a moment, that's not a bad idea, "What if it is?"  
  
She laughed still in pain, "You think she'd look at you the same? Do you think she'll forgive you? She'd kill you! Once Queen Selenity dies she has enough power to wipe out this universe! She'll become 100 times more powerful then her mother...it's in the prophecy and you know that! Her mother is no match for us but Serenity is! That's why we have to kill her now! Once we do, get the crystal and prevail! That was the plan Endymion! Why the hell are you backing out?"  
  
"I'm not backing out! If I get the crystal maybe I stand a chance against her."  
  
She laughed again, "So you'll kill her? The crystal will make you strong but to defend yourself from such power like Serenity...you'll have to kill her or let her kill you, it's a one way street Endymion!"  
  
I grimaced, why the hell did I have to meet Serenity? I wouldn't be confused, I wouldn't be upset I wouldn't be...I sighed...happy. Serenity made me happy...shit I was hopeless.  
  
"Kill her while she's weak-while her mother is still alive! Do it Endymion!" she demanded.  
  
"Shut your mouth, I've got Serenity wrapped around my finger! She wont do anything and she will prevail by my side!"  
  
"WHAT!!! You're thinking about her ruling with you????!!! ENDYMION!!! You promised me I'd-"  
  
I cut her off, "Beryl, never assume what I say to you is true! You assume too much! You get way over your head. I like Serenity, she amuses me and no way will she turn down such power as to ruling the universe," I said quite annoyed.  
  
"She wouldn't need you to rule the universe, she has more then enough power to do so!" Beryl yelled flaming.  
  
I was now fed up. Sure she made sense but I was in no mood for this discussion. My mind was made up and prepared to tell Serenity what we'll do, Serenity will rule by my side!  
  
Meanwhile in serenity's Chambers (Serenity's P.O.V)  
  
I found some dry clothes in the amour and changed into the silky fabric. I wonder what his plan is...will he kill me? No he wouldn't do that.he loves you Serenity. Hmmm, what then, maybe he'll spare my kingdom....he has too.....I know he will! I sat up on the bed looking around, what power will I hold if mother past on? No don't think that!!! Mom will live a long, long life with lots of power! I smiled but it faded away, will I become as powerful as she said I would? Power never drove me but it drove Endymion. What if he's just using me? No he loves me!!!! Endymion would never do that! Tears came trickling down out of confusion. Serenity....think about it later! I yawned and slept with the scent of roses filing the air.Edymion.  
  
-MORNING- (A.N: ah forget this whole p.o.v thing....just remember this: '___________' means they're thinking not talking!)  
  
Serenity woke up light headed and dazed. She was not up to seeing Endymion due to her fear of facing his ideas.  
  
'What if he's just lying, stringing me along with his plans?' Serena thought to herself. She could only think about him hurting her. The signs were all there whacking her in the head.....it was just to obvious that he would. He even admitted to hurting her but she had this strong feeling that he was different....that he could change.  
  
Serenity heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Ah.....come in!" she hollered.  
  
The door swung open and there was Endymion holding a tray of bacon and eggs.  
  
"For you Princess," he said as he settled the tray of delicates onto her lap. She weakly smiled.  
  
"Uh....thank you Endymion. Um, about today's new......"  
  
Endymion read the look of discomfort written on her face, he wanted to tell her his plans but he was unsure about them himself.  
  
"I know what you're going to say and I'm afraid I came up with anything," he lied, "I'm sorry Serenity." And he got up and left not showing any of his emotions scared that he'd loos his composure.  
  
Serenity looked at her food and threw it toward the door.  
  
"MEN! THEY ARE SO COMPLICATED! ONE DAY THEY THINK THEY KNOW EVERYTHING, THE NEXT DAY THEY'RE JUST LOST IDIOTS!" she screamed utterly upset.  
  
She got up and started pacing the room, 'I hate Endymion.... No wait....I love Endymion' her mind screamed unsure of how she really felt.  
  
"Stop princess, you're making quite a fool of your self," said a mocking voice.  
  
"YOU! Whhat are you doing here Beryl?" Serenity asked in rage.  
  
Beryl flashed an evil smirk flipping her hair as if she was talking to a mere peasant, "Looking out for your best interest."  
  
"What??" Serenity was now confused, "I don't think I under stood what you just said."  
  
"Serenity, you and I both know you aren't a girl who understand men....especially when it comes to Endymion. Listen to him, he's going to hurt you. Once he has a go around with you, you're nothing but garbage you little wench and he'll just take what's yours and crush it.....crush all your dreams and aspirations." She said in a matter -of-factly tone.  
  
"What do you mean by 'go around'?" Serenity asked resisting the urge to chuck her down (^_^ copyright of coco_berry).  
  
Beryl sighed and slapped her fore head, 'this girl is slower than I though' she said in her head, "What I meant by that is once Endymion fucks you, sleeps with you, take your virginity, screws you...YOU UNDERSTAND?????" she yelled.  
  
Serenity gasped trying to keep her tears in, "Endymion wouldn't do that...he wouldn't sleep with me then just leave!"  
  
Beryl laughed, "How long have you known Endymion for? A day or 2? He probably said you're beautiful, amazing yada yada yada that kinda crap right?"  
  
Serenity's head was shaking violently refusing to believe what she just heard.  
  
"Half the population of woman here has made love to him.....including me," Beryl hissed tormenting Serenity's fragile mind.  
  
"Shut up! Stop it...you and Endymion never made love! You're jus lying to me, trying to screw with my head!" she screamed.  
  
"Believe it you child."  
  
"NO NO NO!"  
  
Serenity pushed her aside and ran off unsure of where she was running...she had to get of out of the room. There were too many lies, too many awful things said.....to many words that would scar her emotionally.  
  
She spotted Endymion heading down the halls and ran into his arms, "Endy!" she murmured.  
  
'Hmmmm, Endy? I like it..I can get use to that' he thought.  
  
"Serenity what's wrong?"  
  
"Please say she's lying, that those awful lies are just lies!" she said in crying mindlessly.  
  
"What lies? Who's 'she'?" Endymion asked not quite following.  
  
"Beryl, she said you just want to sleep with me and then get rid of me!!!!" she balled.  
  
'That little bitch! Fucking with Serenity's brain!' his mind indignantly yelled.  
  
"Serenity, that isn't true. You know I wouldn't do that...no woman has anything compared to you," he stated comforting her in a warm embrace.  
  
Serenity looked up at him with misty eyes, "Oh Endy! I knew she was just lying! You wouldn't take advantage of me!"  
  
"Of course not," he whispered still soothing her.  
  
Serenity laughed, "She also said you slept with her and half the female population too...can you believe her? And I almost believed her!That has to be one of the worst lies ever huh?"  
  
Endymion's face went pale. He felt as if he was going to faint. He was speechless, everything went blurry, 'Hell no!'  
  
"Endymion? Are you okay? She was lying right?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Oh dear..." he sighed.  
  
Serenity jerked back, "She wasn't lying was she?" she said coldly.  
  
"Serenity, it's not what y-"  
  
"It's not what you think??? Is that what you were gonna say? WHAT ELSE WERE YOU GOING TO SAY ENDYMION??? HUH? TELL ME! That you laid her and you laid lots of other woman too and you probably laid half you're female staff working for you? HMMM???" she yelled.  
  
"Serenity if you'll just calm down and listen we talk things out. I can explain-" but he was again cut off by Serenity.  
  
"NO! I don't want to listen to you're lies, I don't want to know about how many woman you've slept with. I thought you were different. When you said I was different I didn't think you were comparing me to your whores!"  
  
Tears were flodding out again, Endymion tried to reach out for her but she pushed him away hard. She was shaking, loosing all her control. She took a couple of steps away, then another, and another until she found herself running down the halls, past the anyone who told her to slow down and out the palace doors...running blindy into the world so new to her.  
  
************************************************************ Author's Notes: Welll???? Yup, I'm pretty proud of that chappie.....mosty how de chapter ended....more to come.......and dun 4get REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS...plz tell me you're ideas, intakes, flames, n/e thing....SUGESSTIONS TOOO..I want to know what ya think ^_^...much luv 4 now and stay tuned for ch. 5!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Damage

Author's Note:  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I'd luv to say thanx to everyone who gave me a review I LUV YOU ALL *sniffle*....you've made me really want to continue this story! ^_^!! They were really positive and very encouraging. After chapter 4 I didn't know what to write about...I was stuck! I had some maja writers block! But I got everything planned out, even the ending...I had that planned for a month or 2 though (sorry coco_berry, but I'm using my ideas that I came up with)...it was more on how I was gonna get there that got me! Well enjoy chapter 5...and again, thank you to ALL who have read mah fic!  
  
*IMPORTANT* (well to me at least ^_^): Plz tell me your opinions on having one character's P.O.V in my story (like how I had it through ch.1-3 and some in ch.4)...is it better without them?...or with them?...I plan on not using them anymore cuz you cant get all the character's point of views and I juss like my current way of writing the fic. Thank you.  
  
Oh yeah...is it too late for a disclaimer considering I kept on without caring before? Yup, I think so, besides u know de drill, I own shit...I dun own sailor moon, tuxedo mask yada, yada, yada! ****************************************************  
  
"Love Affair"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Serenity ran through the palace doors breathing rapidly. She couldn't believe what she heard, Endymion sleeping with all those woman....BERYL??? She always thought of her as a lying, cold-hearted, manipulative ass-bitch but for her to speak the truth...it was uncanny!!! She didn't want to believe her, she didn't want to believe what she said but how couldn't she if Endymion actually did all those things! Sleep with women then throw them out like trash.  
  
'How dare he!?! Toying with their mind, body and soul! Using them for his own pleasures! He was lying to me when I first ran into him. Saying he wouldn't use me...BULLSHIT! All he wanted was to sleep with me...he'd probably kill me after he was done with my body, then take over the moon!' she thought to herself feeling so hurt as she kept running mindlessly through the unfamiliar terrain.  
  
Endymion shook his head trying to push all his emotions deep into the pit of his stomach. He was left on the floor stunned at what Serenity had found out. His blood boiled due to the fact Beryl was the one who told her of his unique life-style. Yet he didn't waste his energy on anger...only getting Serenity back into his arms. He ran after her but it was too late. He didn't know where she ran of too. He asked all the servants but they all said she just ran through the doors and past the gates. He was now worried.  
  
"Oh my god! What have I done letting Serenity slip through my fingers? She knows nothing of Earth and won't survive out there! What if she gets hurt or if someone hurts her? I've got to find her!" he yelled to himself.  
  
He ran out of the palace and got himself an ebony stallion similar looking to Lighting. He bolted through the gates unsure of where he was heading too.  
  
Serenity was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel the stabbing pain through her stomach and feet. She was hungry because her lack of breakfast and her feet ached from all the running, but she was unaware of it. All she could think about was Endmyion playing woman like cards, treating them like dirt and his intentions on using her! She never felt so disgusted toward her self because the thoughts of sleeping with Endymion had crept up into her mind...and she didn't want to deny those thoughts. She stopped when she felt the pain rising within her. She looked at her surroundings realizing she was lost, tired and very hungry. She knelt down to the floor and cried harder. She didn't want to cry but that's all Endymion's done to her....make her cry. She felt the strong breeze blow against her face. She was freezing cold; she was outside in pyjamas with no shoes on! It wasn't snowing or anything but the morning air felt icy and she was far too weak to go on and far too upset to go back, plus she wouldn't know her why back if she wanted to! She was lost, cold, tired, hungry, and her feet ached. She wondered how long she was running for, and came to a conclusion that it was no less then 30 to 40 minutes. Tears were drying up and felt her body feel slightly warmer. She looked around only to find tall green trees surround her.  
  
'There so green, and so beautiful,' she thought to herself, 'the morning air seems pretty cold but it smells so fresh and vibrant.  
  
She walked through the woods admiring her surroundings when she heard a galloping horse come toward her.  
  
"Oh no, Endymion," she shuddered running to god knows where, "I've got to get away. I've got to hide from him! I don't care if I die out here!"  
  
"Serenity! Serenity are you out here?!? Please talk to me! Serenity!" Endymion called.  
  
No luck. He swore he heard the sounds of running but it was so faint. He wanted to go back and gather a search crew but there was something inside of him telling him Serenity was close by.  
  
"Shit, where is she?" he growled under his breath.  
  
He raced through the woods but there were no more than the sounds of birds chirping and the fresh rapid river flow. He was desperate and now grew scared for her.  
  
"I'm so tired, I can't run any longer," she gasped in between her breaths. She looked up and saw a river.  
  
"WATER!" she squealed and rush to take a drink careful not to fall in. But to her dismay she slipped on the slippery, muddy surface, screamed, and knocked her head hard on a huge rock. Her unconscious body slipped into the fast rapids leading her directly to danger. She was out cold when suddenly her body flipped over because of the rough rapids putting her face directly into the water.  
  
*************************************  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
Endymion heard a loud screeching cry and rushed over to the river. He witnessed Serenity flow towards him in the middle of the river!  
  
"SERENITY!" He yelled.  
  
But the lifeless body just kept on flowing.  
  
"She can't hear me!" he gasped.  
  
He dove into the river holding on to a long branch along the shore. If he was fast enough he could save Serenity. Her body were only inches away from and BOOM! He grabbed her by the waist and hauled them both to shore.  
  
"Serenity? Serenity are you okay? You're freezing! Please...say something!" he yelled shaking her. No answer.  
  
"She's unconscious!" he choked.  
  
Endymion laid her on the ground and began to give her his own breaths (A.N: C.P.R people, juss C.P.R).  
  
"Come on Serenity, don't leave me!" he begged as he continued.  
  
A couple of seconds later Serenity choked out some water, her eyes slightly open as her head bobbed up.  
  
"Endymion?..." she whispered.  
  
"Serenity? Oh god you're okay!" he said in relief, but he said it too soon. Her body gave away and she collapsed suddenly.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Is she going to be okay doctor?" Endymion asked forcing patience into himself.  
  
After his daring rescue Serenity was out unconscious. He raced back to the palace and demanded for a doctor to come at once. The doc said she received a heavy blow to her head and could be out for about 4 to 5 days.  
  
"She's severely hurt and if she doesn't wake up soon we might loose her for good yet, I don't see that happening. She seems stable at the moment however she kept mumbling something about you my lord," the doctor replied.  
  
Endymion raised an eyebrow, "What about?"  
  
"Um...something like, 'she's lying', 'Endymion why?', and 'how could you?'. I found that that had something to do with her puffy eyes, an easy give away she's been crying. Maybe even the reason why she ran away in pyjamas and no shoes? Well I wouldn't worry too much. Just make sure she sleeps well and is nice and warm."  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
"Oh and my lord," the doctor said remembering another idea, "don't give her anything too hard to think about. She's emotionally distressed and her mind seems to be throbbing from that too, not just a knock on the head. Be easy on her."  
  
Endymion nodded and the doctor left the room.  
  
He looked at Serenity, a single tear dribbled down his face, unnoticeable and went down untouched. He let it flow, not caring if anyone saw.  
  
"So much has happened and it's all my fault," he said to himself as he knealt down beside her.  
  
He wanted to get mad at Beryl and maybe even kill her, but she wasn't even worth it. She only told her the truth. The truth that could break his relationship with Serenity...if there was even a relationship with her in the first place. If anyone's to blame it was himself. His past actions and intentions in the beginning were the cause to Serenity's accident. He could loose the one person that he came close to caring for both on an intimate and not so intimate level. He never said he loved her and planned on keeping it like that for he still wasn't sure if love does or did exist. All he knew was that he cared for her and that was enough for him to stay by her side.  
  
"Serenity," he began squeezing her hand gently, "if you leave me now, I wouldn't know what I'd do. I may be one of the most deceitful and heartless men you've ever met but you have to know that I will never leave your side...that I'm going to be here when you need me and that I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He got up, kissed her forehead, tucked her in and sat on a chair across the room just thinking. He though about mainly about death, hate and love. Does love exist? He still wasn't sure about that. Does hate exist? He thought there's too much bad shit in the world and thought hell yah. Now death was something different. Death obviously exists but it was a different question he was asking himself, what would he do if Serenity died? He thought about that. After a long time of thinking he came to the conclusion where he felt so damn strong about, a conclusion no one could talk him out of it.....it was so simple he'd do it.....he'd kill himself.  
  
********************************************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I really should apologize for the short and extremely boring chappie....i think it's my worst chapter yet! My cousins came to visit and I had no time to make it any better...I would have taken mah time but if I did you'd be left with only chapter 4 for the whole summer...again, another apology....i'm not writing till maybe late, late aug/or early septemeber.....i'm juss too busy :( .......dun worry, I'll worj really hard on chapter 6 okie ^_^....welpz, buh-bye for now.... 


	6. Sacrifices

Author's Note:  
  
I'M BACK! My fingers have been itching till the day I started typin' this story! ^_^ *giggles*....bout time huh? I was very busy ovah de summah and coco_berry and I are still collaborating....(ah, coco_berry...I dun think we'll ever finish that story! LOL!)!!! Plz read and review okie......enjoy =)  
  
Oh yeah... If you wanna e-mail me go ahead, sw33t_bab33@yahoo.com  
  
Oh wait wait wait... This chappie is pretty long and boring but keep readin' it cuz it gets better (I think)!!!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Love Affair  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
He jerked his head up looking at his fallen angel. He was prepared for the outcomes. He was ready and willing to kill himself if Serenity didn't come through.  
  
'How could someone enter your life and just leave?' Endymion thought.  
  
It was just too unfair to him. He thought it was pointless to go on with life when everyone just leaves you in the end. It was why he never believed in love. Everyone who he kept close had disappeared, left his life to be alone. Death just rips the people he cared for away from him. His parents were the only ones who Endymion ever shown the slightest emotion of love toward...that until Queen Selenity killed them both. He never loved nor believed in love after the she did that. He blamed Selenity for his bitterness and vowed to place revenge on her and her kingdom.  
  
'NO!' his consciences scream at him, 'you will continue with your plans Endymion! Look what Selentiy brought upon you...hate. It's her fault and she must be punished. Even Serenity has a hate towards her...don't back out just because you care for Serenity....you have a plan...stick to it!'  
  
Endymion shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. It's been 2 days and Serenity hadn't woke up yet. He was beginning to loose hope. He knelt beside her caressing her soft, pale hand.  
  
"You look beautiful Serenity....even when you're sleeping. You're so pure, so innocent. Sure you can be a loud mouth but overall you're still an angel...my angel," he whispered in her ear, "I've brought you only pain and misery. I've hurt you so much and usually that would make me happy...but it doesn't. Before I laid my eyes on you I have slept with many women and I am ashamed of it, but like I said before, you're different. You bring this feeling inside of me that I just can't describe, a feeling no woman has made me feel. I don't want to go back to how I was living before, Serenity. Serenity.....please don't leave me, I...I-"  
  
He brought his eyes on his hand and felt a light squeeze.  
  
"Serenity!?!"  
  
"Hush, Endy...you're getting soft with me," Serenity said quietly, still very weak.  
  
"My God Serenity...don't ever run out on me again! You gave me a heart attack!!" he exclaimed coldly.  
  
"Then next time be honest with me," she snapped, still quiet.  
  
"I...I...I-" he was again interrupted.  
  
"-No, I should be sorry," she sighed defeated, " I know how you live and you're not exactly a saint. I overreacted, I jumped to conclusions, and I wasn't thinking."  
  
Endymion looked down, lost with his words. What was a man to do in these situations? (A.N: What are men really suppose to say? I have no clue so bear with me, lol)  
  
"Well, uh...um...you...uh- need to rest! You must be very tired so...I'll be leaving now."  
  
Serenity grabbed his arm, "Please, don't leave me...can you just stay here by my side?"  
  
Endymion looked into her sapphire eyes, how could he say no? How could anyone say no?  
  
'What the hell is happening to me?' his mind screamed. He weakly nodded his head and sat beside her warm, little body.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
She walked off to her room, torpedoing 3 vases to a wall and slammed her door shut.  
  
"That little snake! She's supposed to hate Endymion, not become all love- dovey!!!" Beryl screamed. She had peeked through Serenity's door and saw the whole seen, her mind burned in jealously, resentment and hate. Her plan didn't work! It just backed fired on her, getting the two even closer!  
  
She sat down to her vanity table and began brushing her silky hair.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?" she yelled, "I've been primping for the past 2 days just to get Endymion's fucking attention, and for what!? To be completely ignored?"  
  
She flung her brush to the door and it stuck onto it like a dart on a corkboard. She smiled... if there's one thing she refused to do in life, it was backing down from a challenge...and Serenity was going to be her challenger. ________________________________________  
  
~Meanwhile on the Moon~  
  
"REI! Have you got a reading on her yet? Has your flames of failure, insolence and aggravation got anything on my baby?" yelled Queen Selenity.  
  
Tears where forming in Rei's deep, violet eyes. No one has ever said something so demeaning to her. The yelling, the screaming, the unstoppable putdowns from the Queen were just too much!  
  
"I know my fire readings aren't much, but I'm trying you know! If you think I'm such a failure.." Rei was unable to finish and had combusted in tears.  
  
Selenity's face softened. She knew she wasn't herself lately. She missed Serenity deeply and was taking her anger out the scouts, "Rei, I should apologize. I know you're really trying to find Serenity."  
  
She placed her arm on her shoulders, "You're not a failure my Child. You're a strong, fierce warrior, who does the best she can. Your gift of reading the fire is only an asset...I wish the crystal was more of a help....I'm proud of you Rei.....I just..." It was Selenity's turn to brake down crying.  
  
The other scouts came in and saw the two of the strongest women they knew breaking down.  
  
Lita put her hand on Selenity's back, "We all miss her your Highness," she filled in. Lita's beautiful, emerald eyes were getting slightly watery. Her brown hair tousled onto her face covering her flushed cheeks.  
  
"Serenity means something to us all and we will get her back!" Amy said keeping in her tears, but was unnecessary. Her light blue eyes revealed her misery and sadness.  
  
"Enough!" yelled Mina, "I've had enough with all the tears, the cheap talk, the loss of faith! I'm so sick of it! This will do nothing to get my Princess back! We got to work, search and hunt! You get that scouts....Selenity?"  
  
Selenity looked at Mina with confusion. Selenity? Wasn't it QUEEN Selenity, Highness, your Majesty...where had this disrespect arisen? She gazed into her eyes and saw determination. Mina was determined to find Serenity. The leader of the scouts had talked well with her mind in tact on what was too happen! Never had she heard all this determination and hunger from the little blonde. Selenity grinned.  
  
"I may not be the smartest scout but from what we gather earth has a powerful force around it shielding it from anything on Serenity, right?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Right. But the crystal must be powerful enough to get pass it. If it wasn't then it's worthless to Endymion if his powers can block away the crystal's powers"  
  
"Mina, I've tried that already and the crystal has gotten nothing-"  
  
Mina cut Selenity off, "SSH! I'm not done! If nothing came to you about Serenity's where bouts then maybe the information has stumbled elsewhere. I do not believe Endymion's power is greater then the crystal's...the reading probably didn't come to you but to someone else....a form of misguiding information."  
  
Amy's head jerked up high! "What if Rei did a fire reading focusing on the powers of the crystal, while our Queen focuses on Serenity. Like you said Mina, the info must have stumbled somewhere else misguiding it from us. While the Queen tries get the info, Rei will retrieve it!"  
  
The scouts looked at her in utter confusion but Selenity nodded her head, "Wonderful idea Amy. Rei, get another fire reading, but this time don't focus on Serenity focus on my energy....okay?"  
  
Rei nodded her head, "Is this something we do together this time?"  
  
Selenity nodded and they both got started while the scouts moved away for them to concentrate.  
  
'Crystal of wonder, awe and power...bring forth my Daughter and future Queen, Serenity" whispered Queen Selenity over and over and over.  
  
'Oh great fire, guide me to the powers of the wondrous Imperial (A.N: Is it Imperial or Imperium? Plz tell me so I can fix it) Silver Crystal,' Rei thought in her head. All of a sudden she gasped for air, sweating wildly.  
  
"I GOT IT!" yelled Rei, jerking her head up, "They're in a palace, somewhere where there's lots of trees annd...and...I don't know how to describe it guys but I know where she is!"  
  
"Well, now that we know where she is...how are we going to get there?!?" asked Lita frantically.  
  
"We got a reading on her, so it'll be easy for you to get to her now," said Selenity.  
  
Mina looked at Queen Selenity, "And exactly how are we going to do that?"  
  
"Sailor teleporting of course. Concentrate on where Serenity is, but in this case Rei will have to do most of the mind work so long she's seen more of the surroundings. You will be found with her or at least near her if you concentrated well enough," she replied.  
  
Rei opened her mouth,"But your highness, you said the shield blocked our powers...how can we teleport?"  
  
"The shield only blocked readings on Serenity and the people of earth. It's been up since the defeat of the planet against the moon. By what I've heard that is the reason why people of earth know nothing about life on other planets. I gathered that only few know about life beyond the shield...most of the people who did know where erased from such memories. No info goes out and no info goes in. The knowledge we get from that planet is from ancient prophecies and past information before the shield," Amy revealed.  
  
"Then why did we wait? If we could've teleported then why didn't we?" Lita was now frustrated.  
  
"Lita, there's no way I would ever let you walk around an unfamiliar planet searching for Serenity when you all have no place to start! Planet earth is very big and would take months till you find her! My way was safer and more better," Selenity said, "now that you know, lets not waste time! Find Serenity!"  
  
The girls nodded and joined hands, "SAILOR TELEPORT!!!!!"  
  
They teleported and were off...unaware of Rei's little secret.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
~Back with Endymion and Serenity on Earth~  
  
"Mmmm, the garden looks wonderful," Serenity sighed blissfully.  
  
Endymion smiled, "Just like you."  
  
She blushed turning a bright red. Serenity wanted fresh air so Endymion brought her to the garden. The sun was rising the air felt better then it ever did. Serenity sighed, how would her life living on earth be like? She saw her and Endymion married living a fantasy and...and...  
  
'Get real Serenity!' she scolded herself, 'You still don't know what Endymion's up too! You're so weak giving up your kingdom to some dumb fairytale!'  
  
As much as she loved Endymion, how long would their love last?  
  
'Hmmm, lets think Serenity! Don't rule out that Endymion wants to kill your mother, your friends and your people.....oh and wants to take over the world!' her consciences rang at her  
  
'Shut-up!' she yelled at her conscience, 'No way you're going to break my happiness apart...not yet, not now!'  
  
She had to get her mind of things, "Lets do something!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Let's have some fun!"  
  
"Ah...Serenity are you loosing it?....it's getting dark and-"  
  
"So? C'omon! We can-"  
  
"You're not fit for some excitement! I mean, you just woke up yesterday and you still need to rest! We are not going to leave this palace!"  
  
Serenity clasped her hands together, pouted her lips and gave him the most adorable puppy eyed look, "Puh-lllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzeee!"  
  
Endymion looked at her sternly, "NO!"  
  
~5 minutes later~  
  
"I can't believe you got me to go horse-back riding!" Endymion complained, "how do you do it?"  
  
"My secret," she giggled. After she pulled "the face" Endymion crumbled like pie. She hopped on her horse and trotted around to get the feel of it first.  
  
"Lets just stay around here, when something happens to you I wan to be near the palace," he said.  
  
"Uh-uh! We are going to have fun. Trotting around is not fun," and with those words set, she galloped over the fence and back in to the woods, this time running away for a different reason, "catch me if you can!"  
  
Her newfound hobby was horse-back riding. She loved the speed, the exhilaration and the wind beating against her! She just loved it! She raced through the woods with Endymion hot on her trail calling out blasphemy at her, "Get your ass back here!"  
  
"I never knew you had a fetish for my buttocks," she giggled back still racing through the area. "Well, now that you mentioned it....." he yelled slyly.  
  
"Oh shut-up!"  
  
They raced through the tall trees like fast rapids. If you had stared at Endymion without knowing he was "evil", you would have swore the man was a kind-hearted angel. Serenity stopped suddenly noticing a brown animal 10 feet away from her, "Endy...." She asked in a scared tone.  
  
"Yes," he said trotting beside her.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"That brown looking thing," she replied pointing at it.  
  
He looked and then burst out in laughter causing it to run off, "It's a deer....you can find all different kinds of animal here on earth."  
  
"A deer...a deer...it looks kinda cute. It's harmless right?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Endymion could still see the fascination in her eyes, "Come lets head back."  
  
"I wanna see it."  
  
"The deer?"  
  
"You got to be kidding me! It's a fucking deer! C'omon, lets go!"  
  
Serenity snapped, "You go, I wanna see it!" and she bolted after it unsure of where it went.  
  
"SERENITY!" Endymion yelled, "ah shit, not again!" He raced after her but to his luck, lost her...again.  
  
He looked everywhere for her. He felt deja vous all over again. He wasn't up to the hunt.  
  
'What if she's drowning in a river, AGAIN' his mind screamed.  
  
"Shut your trap" he yelled at himself.  
  
'It's going to be all you fault'  
  
"No, it's going to be the damn, deer's fault!"  
  
He spent an hour looking for her and decided that maybe that she went back. He sped to the palace only to find Serenity petting the deer. He smiled. She looked so angelic just standing there. He was planning on giving her the third degree but decided against it.  
  
"What took you so long?" she laughed.  
  
"A certain dumb blonde seemed to have ditched me and I was just looking for the certain dumb blonde," he sarcastically replied.  
  
She gave a snort and gave her attention back to the deer.  
  
"Endymion," said a voice.  
  
Serenity and Endymion whipped their heads around and saw Beryl with a panic stricken face, "Endymion *they* managed to get pass the force field! They're on their on the way to the palace."  
  
Endymion's face went pale. It was like he had seen a ghost...no, a demon more like it. His hands went limp and his jaw dropped. Serenity felt unease and confused.  
  
'Who's here? Who's *they*? Went through what force field? Why is he looking at Beryl like that? Why does Beryl look like that?' Serenity thought.  
  
Endymion snapped back to reality and grabbed Serenity by the wrist, "What the hell is going on?" she screamed.  
  
He brought her to the garden and there stood a little shed at the back. He brought her over to it, "Look Serenity, I got to do something and I cannot tell you who's here so don't bother asking. Stay in the shed and DON'T leave until I come get you. Do not scream, talk or even think! I'm afraid they have found you."  
  
He shoved her in the dark shed and slammed the door shut before she could run out. She screamed, cursed and hollered but Serenity knew he wasn't listening...or even there. She wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"It couldn't be..." she said to herself, "...the scouts?"  
  
The door crashed open sending little bolts of thunder around the shed.  
  
"PRINCESS!" yelled for pretty soldiers in multi-coloured skirts.  
  
Serenity didn't know what to do. Faint or hug them? She went with hugging all four.  
  
"Ach, Serenity...I can't breathe!" screeched Rei.  
  
"Shut-up Rei...we were loud enough but anymore noise and they're going to know we're here," whispered Amy in a firm tone.  
  
Lita gave a short, no-time-to-speak-we're-here-to-rescue-you speech and threw Serenity over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Yet, to her surprise Serenity pulled her self down and stepped away from the girls.  
  
"I know why you're here and I know it's your job.....but I'm not going with you."  
  
The girls exchanged confused looks and Mina spoke up, "So exactly how are you going to get to the moon?"  
  
"I'm not going back," Serenity took a deep breath, "...yet. I want to stay here on the planet Earth for a couple of more days, maybe I could prevent Endymion from attacking."  
  
Rei looked at her suspiciously, "Mina take the girls outside and guard the area from intruders...I'm going to have a word with our princess."  
  
The scouts left leaving Rei with Serenity, "There's more isn't there?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" Rei noticed her mistake and lowered her voice, "You love him don't you?"  
  
Serenity looked into her eyes and knew she knew the truth. She was hesitating to answer though and didn't know what to say, 'Yup, I'm in love with a power hungry, evil man who wants to kill you, my mother and take over the universe,' didn't sound right.  
  
Rei spoke again to capture her attention, "Serenity, I'm going to ask you again...are you in love with Endymion?"  
  
She looked away and nodded slowly in defeat  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Serenity whipped her head up gazing at Rei, "How?"  
  
"When I was reading the sacred fire in search of you...I saw you in bed and Endymion holding your hand. You were just staring at each other like...well....like you were in love," Rei continued, "I think that's what led us to you."  
  
"Our love?"  
  
"Just a thought," she assured her. There was a slicing pierce of awkwardness in the air between the two until Rei just had to press on, "I can't let you stay here though, as much as I want to believe the man can love and I just can't! He's just going to hurt you serenity!"  
  
Serenity had tears forming in her eyes and began to whisper, "I tell myself that all the time but I can't lie to myself and deny those feelings. Give me some time and I know I can prevent this war and change Endymion's old ways-"  
  
Rei cut her off, "Serenity! What you're doing right now is just lying to yourself. You think you can change him? The man doesn't love you! I know you love him, but can really say to yourself that you can continue loving a man who doesn't love you back?!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rei's eyes went wide eye and she gave a shell-shocked gasp.  
  
Serenity slung her head down and gave a weak smile, "I can safely say that I can continue loving Endymion without him loving me back. I will love him forever; no matter what he does I will love him...unconditionally! Rei, you never seen this other side of him, this tender, caring and wonderful side. Plus I can't go back trapped in my eternal prison on the moon. Here I'm a "prisoner" yet I feel free...he's makes me feel free and I just..." she dazed of smiling.  
  
Rei's face became soft and her eyes where now full of pity and sorrow for her friend. 'She's only going to end up in heart-ache and I can do nothing to prevent it,' she sighed in her head. She couldn't help but feel the way she felt. She knew there was nothing she could do except pray that things turned out for the best.  
  
Rei's thoughts were soon interrupted when Amy came in saying that people were coming and that they should leave. Her heart was racing a hundred miles a second.....what was she suppose to do? Leave her princess and live this dream for gods know how long and let her end up heart broken OR take her home where she'd be safe and sound and..., 'miserable for her entire life' she added in.  
  
"Amy, lets go."  
  
"But..."  
  
"She's not coming...lets just go."  
  
Amy looked into Rei's violet eyes then to Serenity's crystalline orbs and nodded knowing that she had no say in this. She left to tell the others while Rei trailed behind her.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
She stopped but didn't turn around, "Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She nodded and continued.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
She stopped again still not facing Serenity.  
  
"One day you'll see, things will turn out for the best."  
  
"Well, until that day comes...I wish you the best and hope your heart survives all odds. Farewell my friend, " and she was gone, through the door to join the scouts leaving Serenity alone once more.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Author's note:  
  
Yes, it was long but I feel this chapter gave more depth into the story and slowed things down a bit more. Okie this is a MUST READ!!! Starting from chapter 7 to so forth those will be the most heated chapters in the story! It's going to be full od pain, suffering, hope and most of all...full of love! Plz review this story and don't judge it to fast.....there's more to come! 


End file.
